Enterprise data is generated mostly through different systems used within companies. Organizations can gain business value by exploring and navigating through the stored data. Business intelligence (BI) refers to a variety of software products that may be used to analyze raw data. Different BI techniques may be utilized to transform the raw data into meaningful and useful information that can server a number of business purposes, such as to improve decision-making. Self-service business intelligence (SSBI) is an approach to data analytics that enables business users to access and work with corporate information when collaborating.
When different parties collaborate over a particular topic, they usually work with a set of data or documents related to that topic. The different parties may be users or groups of user of different corporate systems and applications. Collaborating parties may have different roles in the collaboration process and may participate in more than one collaboration process. Collaboration tools are utilized in such work processes, where data and documents may be shared. The users work with the different applications and systems, which may be associated with the collaboration tools, and may utilize sharing capabilities of the collaboration tools. Thus, the users may share a common set of data or documents and may preview, modify, save, update, download, etc. relevant data and documents.